An Everlasting Friendship
by ToxicXRequiem
Summary: Enemies, Best friends, or destined lovers? Find out here. Yep. A SasuNaru, soon to be, Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

..: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters!:..

This is Naruto Shippuden by the way.

Pairing(s): SasuNaru.

"Ugh, I can't take one more glass." Naruto mumbled. "Then don't drink anymore." Sasuke replied, staring at him. They were both at a bar in Konaha. Naruto was drinking Sake and Sasuke was being the smart one. Naruto, ignoring his own thoughts and Sasukes intelligent words, drank at least 4 more glasses of Sake and sighed.

Why was he drinking? Neither one of them knows. Maybe he just felt like relaxing for once. Naruto grabbed another glass and was just about to drink it, when Sasuke put his hand on the top of the glass and shook his head. Naruto stared at him for a second and smiled. "What? You want it or something." He said. "No, it's enough for you. I can't even drink that much." Sasuke replied.

"I-I bet you never tried." Naruto stuttered with a laugh. "I hope I never will. We better go." "Panda, wait, what?" "Exactly, let's go." "Ugh, fine. Spoil my night..." Naruto grumbled, his words slightly slurred. Sasuke helped him up and they walked out. Naruto wasn't wasted, but he couldn't really think straight.

"How many did you drink?" Sasuke asked. Naruto thought for a moment and replied, "Think seven or ten." "Wow. Do you wanna go home or are you gonna crash at my place?" "Doesn't matter, b-both the same for me." Naruto said. He stumbled and caught his balance, holding onto Sasukes shoulder. "I'm okay." He said.

They walked a few feet, turning left onto a street. "Going to your house I guess." Naruto said and Sasuke nodded. They walked about half a mile down the street and turned right, approaching a dark blue house on the right. Sasuke got his key ready and walked up the front steps, unlocking the door. He looked back at Naruto, who held his head and stared at the steps. "Uh... How many steps are there?" He asked. "Three." Sasuke replied, "Need help?" "Yeah, spinning steps don't look good."

He grabbed Narutos arm and helped him up the stairs, walking him inside. He shut the door and walked Naruto into the living room. "Naruto, watch your step." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't think quick enough and tripped over the rug, landing on the floor on his back also bringing Sasuke down who landed on top of him. "Ugh... Sorry... Room is spinning..."

Sasuke looked up at him and his face turned light pink. "Are y-you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, "Your face is all red." "Uh, no I'm fine. I think your seeing things." Sasuke said quickly, sitting up. Naruto stared at him and also sat up with the most confused look on his face. "I don't think your okay, your nervous." He said. "It's nothing. I just had a weird feeling before..." Sasuke replied with a smile, "I'm okay now." Narutos jaw dropped. "W-Why did you smile!? You don't smile!" "I did what now? Now your really seeing things." "I'm never drinking that much again..."

Sasuke made an unnoticeable smirk and stood up. "Do you want something to eat or drink?" "Ugh... No I'm good. Just wanna sleep..." Naruto replied, laying down on the couch. "You know, you can sleep in my bed if you want." Sasuke said.

"What? Where will you sleep?"

"I won't be sleeping tonight."

"But we have classes tomorrow..."

"It's okay, you just go to sleep."

"But-" Naruto stopped when Sasuke put his finger to his lips. "Night, Naruto." Sasuke said, kissing his forehead. Naruto took a few minutes to realize what he just did and yelled, "What the hell!? Did you just kiss me on the forehead?!" "Wow Naruto, you gotta lay off the Sake for a while." Sasuke said with an inside chuckle.

Naruto touched the top of his forehead with his hand and giggled. "Well, hallucination or not, I liked it." "Go to sleep." Sasuke said with a hidden smile. He turned and walked into the kitchen, making himself some tea. He smiled to himself and sat down in a chair, biting on the rim of the glass cup. _Oh Naruto..._ He thought, _I think I like you. I love everything about you. Your Sapphire blue eyes, your cheery smile, your optimistic attitude. Maybe we have a chance for each other..._

Sasuke smirked to himself and glanced over at Naruto, who was asleep. If you set off a bomb right near his head, he wouldn't wake up. He stared at Naruto with the most innocent pair of eyes anyone would love. He looked like a sly little kitten eying a ball of yarn, ready to pounce at any second.

"I love my panda... Oh yes I do..." Naruto mumbled, turning over on the couch and letting his right arm hang off the side. Sasuke walked over to him and sat down on the floor, cocking his head to the side and placing his hand on Narutos cheek. He leaned in slowly, focusing his eyes on Narutos face. _No... When he's awake. Do it when he's awake... _He sadly pulled back and sighed, lifting his hand from Narutos face.

He stood up and walked back a few steps, putting his hands in his pockets. He sighed again and walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Like Sasuke said, he didn't sleep all night. He just stared out the window and thought, barely blinking the whole time. It was 7 o'clock a.m. The sun shone a bright pale yellow-orange and the stars disappeared one by one. The chilling air seeped in through the window, making the house colder than usual.

Sasuke heard a thump and a quiet whimper from the living room. He turned around and saw Naruto sprawled out on the floor, slowly sitting up and shaking his head. "Morning." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up and squinted his eyes, staring at Sasuke. "Holy crap..." He grumbled, "I feel horrible." "That's the result of too much alcohol, a hangover." Sasuke replied with a grin. Naruto rolled his eyes and stood up, slowly making his way to the kitchen.

He held his head and leaned back against the doorway, looking down at Sasuke. "Want coffee or tea?" He asked. Naruto nodded. "Which one?" "Doesn't matter." Sasuke stood up and put water on the stove. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, stretching his arms with a smile on his face.

Sasuke yawned and shook his head, trying to focus on what he was doing. He folded his arms on the counter and stared at Naruto, a drowsy look on his face. Naruto laughed and said, "Wow, you must be really tired. You don't realize you're hand is boiling with the water." "W-...What?" Sasuke said, dumbfounded. He looked at his hand in the water and jumped back, crying out and holding the palm of his hand.

"Damn it, damn it ! Ow, ow, ow!" He cried. Narutos face softened and he walked over to Sasuke. "Let me see." He said. "No, I'm fine." Sasuke replied. Naruto took his hand anyway and examined it, running his cold hand along the burn. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make fun of you." He said honestly. "It's fine." Sasuke replied with a nod.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It just has a stretching and tightening feeling."

"I'm really, really sorry."

"You didn't do anything to cause it, it's fine." Sasuke said, combing his fingers through Narutos lemon yellow hair. "S-Sasuke... What are you doing..." "Sh... Just be quiet." "Why... Why does this feel good?" "Sh, Naruto." Sasuke purred, pinning him against the wall. He forced Narutos head back by his chin and kissed him on the lips, pressing his body against Narutos. Naruto was stunned. He didn't know what to do or what kind of reaction to make.

Instead, his arms automatically wrapped around Sasukes neck and he kissed back, entwining his fingers into Sasukes raven black hair. Naruto pulled on his hair to try and pull Sasuke away, but he only smirked and put more force into the kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around Narutos waist. He tried to break the kiss several times but failed each and every time.

"St-Stop!" Naruto gasped, jerking his head up and pushing Sasuke back by the shoulders. His face was a bright red and he panted heavily, collapsing into Sasuke. "W-Why?" Naruto breathed, "Why did you do that?" "Because I love you Naruto. Please, I want you to be mine." Sasuke replied. He slid his hand up the back of Narutos shirt and he gripped the front of Sasukes shirt, closing his eyes and moaning quietly. "Will you be mine?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked up and hugged him tightly, nodding. "After that, how could I refuse?"


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke smiled to himself and combed his fingers through Narutos hair, pushing his head back against the wall. "I wonder what Sakura is gonna say about this." Naruto said with a grin. "Who cares about her?" Sasuke replied, kissing him forcefully on the lips. He gasped and shivered, still not used to kissing anyone. "Something wrong?" Sasuke asked, pulling his face back a little from Narutos. "You're just too strong, too dominant. It makes me feel weak." He replied.

Sasukes lips formed a teasing smile. "So, you're my little Uke then?" He purred. Naruto glowered at him and his face flushed with anger. "What'd you say...?" "I said, you're my lit-" "I heard the first time!" Naruto hissed grabbing the front of Sasukes shirt, "Say it again and I'll kill you in your sleep." Sasukes teasing smile grew wider and he whispered, "Little Uke." Naruto growled and threw a punch, watching Sasuke catch it boredly.

He threw another and again Sasuke caught it. "Face it, cutey. You're Uke." He chirped. Narutos anger rose higher and he tackled Sasuke to the ground, his hands around Sasukes neck. "I'm not a cutey and I'm not an Uke you bastard!" "Then prove it." Sasuke said, grinning.

Naruto wasn't sure what he meant. He removed his hands from around Sasukes neck and sat up, a questionable stare was planted on his face. "Come on, I'm waiting." Sasuke taunted with a grin. "I don't understand." Naruto said, clear confusion spread across his face. Sasuke grasped the hair on the back of Narutos head, pulling him down and licking the side of his neck. "Come on, baka. Torture me." Sasuke growled. "I... I cant!" Naruto cried, "Stop, don't do that!"

"Why should I?" Sasuke said, biting at his neck. Naruto gasped and tried to push him off, failing miserably. "S-Stop! You're too strong! God damn bastard!" He yelled, trying to escape. "I know I'm too strong. I see you're liking it though" Sasuke whispered with a grim smile. Naruto glanced down and blushed deeply, hating that his arms didn't want to cooperate with him. Sasuke laughed and pushed Naruto back, laying on top of him.

He kissed him once then grazed his lips across Narutos jaw, traveling down his neck. He found a sweet spot and sucked hard, forcing Naruto to choke out a gasp. He reached up and grabbed Sasukes head tightly with a whispery moan. "D-Don't... stop..." He whispered. Sasuke smiled and bit Narutos bottom lip, entwining his tongue with Narutos.

He wrapped his arms around Sasukes neck and pulled hard at the hair on the back of his head. There was a knock at the door and a cheerful voice. Sasuke glanced up at the door and sighed, pulling back from Naruto. "One sec." He said. Naruto tugged back on his arm and stared at him. "Don't. Just ignore the door." "But if I do they might just barge in and see us like this." Sasuke said. Naruto gave in and sighed, letting his arm free.

Sasuke walked over to the door and opened it, seeing Sakura jumping up and down. "Time for classes!" She said in a cheerful voice. Sasuke growled and glowered at her, turning around. "Come on, Naruto. Get your lazy ass up." He said. Naruto growled and walked over to the door, crossing his arms. "Naruto's here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded in reply.

She made a face and walked out with Sasuke and Naruto following her. "Sasuke!" She yelled, "What are you gonna do today? Train? Declare your love for me? Teach someone?" "Stay away from you." He replied, holding Narutos arm tightly. Sakura glanced at Sasuke and sighed, sadness written all over her face.

Sasuke smiled at Naruto and held his hand, walking closer to him. Naruto gulped and kept his head down, not wanting to see Sakura's face. He glanced up and smiled. The ramen shop was just up ahead. He was going to sprint down the road but Sasukes hand restrained him. "Lemme go!" He said. "We're going to class not the ramen shop." Sasuke replied. "No! I need it! Let go, let go! I'll starve!" Naruto cried.

Sasuke sighed and nodded with a small smile. Naruto pounced and sat down. "One bowl!" He yelled with a smile. Sasuke and Sakura waited for at least 20 minutes. "Come on Naruto!" Sakura yelled, getting slightly annoyed. "Mmf mfmff!" Naruto replied back. Sakura had no comment.

Sasuke chuckled and walked in, dragging Naruto out by his ear. "Ow! Ow! Just on- Ow! One more!" He cried, "Damn bastard, ruin all the fun..." "Uke." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto scowled. Sakura glared at him and walked down the empty road. They somehow made it to class without being late, or so they thought. They were actually late and so was the Sensei. They took their seats and chatted with each other for most of the time.

"So... If I have you, who will Sakura have?" Naruto asked. "Lee." Sasuke replied.

"Then who will Gaara have?"

"The new girl."

"What new girl?"

"The girl sitting next to him."

"I didn't know we had someone new." Naruto said, looking back. The girl shifted her eyes toward him and gave an eerie glare. He shuttered and turned back around. "She saw me." He squeaked. Sasuke laughed and said, "Got scared?" Naruto nodded and held Sasukes hand tightly, glancing back at the girl. She was staring out the window, her long, black nails tapping boredly against the desk.

"My God, I'm gonna have nightmares." Naruto said shakily, "That was like staring death in the face." "Yeah, I know." Sasuke said, rubbing Narutos hand gently. They heard the girl laugh and they both shivered. "She heard us!" Naruto squeaked. He started to whimper and rock back and forth. "Calm down, she won't kill us." Sasuke said soothingly.

He pulled Naruto up onto his lap and hugged him tightly. "W-... What the hell!?" Sakura said. Sasuke looked over at her and replied, "What?" "Y-Your hugging that baka! Not me!?" "Yeah, so? What's wrong with that?" "That's disgusting!" Sakura growled, "Please tell me you're not to... toge... together." "But if I said that I'd be lying." Sasuke said with no hint of emotion in his voice.

Sakura stared at him, horror filled her eyes. She wanted to scream at Naruto badly but she couldn't find the strength to. "Oh shit, I'm gonna die." Naruto whispered. Instead, Sakura sat back in her chair and stared at the desk. "It's a lie." She mumbled, "It's just a lie." "It's the truth, no matter how much you doubt it." Sasuke said, a grim smile on his face.

She burst into tears and folded her arms on the desk, crying into them. Sasuke snickered and sighed, hugging Naruto tighter. "It feels good to mess with her." He said. Naruto looked up at him with a grin. "That was mean." "I know. You gotta be a little mean to get to where you want." "I guess that's true." Naruto said, sighing. Sasuke smiled and slid a hand up the front of Narutos shirt, listening to the small gasp that escaped form his lips.

"Does it feel good?" Sasuke asked. "Y...Yeah..." Naruto replied with a quiet moan. Sasuke reached down with the other hand and slowly rubbed the inside of his leg, grinning. "D-Don't do that..." Naruto whispered, blushing and biting his lip. Sasuke let his hand move in closer and grabbed Narutos private. He yipped and gripped the desk, slightly shaking his head.

"Stop, please. Stop." He moaned, trying to pull Sasukes hands away. "What, you don't like it?" He asked. Naruto shook his head, "Just stop, please. Not in front of everyone." "No one is paying attention." Sasuke whispered, "Don't worry, just relax." "I can't. Stop, please!" Naruto pleaded. He panted lightly and tried to sit back, but his body wouldn't let him.

Sasuke pushed him back to his chest and pressed his lips against Narutos hair, closing his eyes. A low moan escaped from Naruto's lips and he whispered, "Harder, don't stop..." "What happens if I do stop?" "I'll bite you." Sasuke laughed and stopped everything that he was doing. Naruto growled and picked his hand up, biting him. "You rabid animal! Don't bite me you Uke!" Naruto only sunk his teeth in harder and listened to Sasukes cries, grinning.

"Okay! Okay, you win." He said. Naruto let go of him and stared at the bite marks, giggling. "Sorry." He said, rubbing Sasukes hand. He rolled his eyes and tugged on Narutos hair, listening to his cries. "Don't do that! It hurts! Let go, let go!" "What the hell are you two doing!?" Kakashi yelled.

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to him. "Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto questioned. "That's not what I asked... Sorry I'm late everyone, I was called last minute to be a substitute. Now, what are you two doing?" "He's pulling my hair!" Naruto yelled. "He bit me." "He molested me!" "Enough! Principal, now." Kakashi yelled.

"Come on!" Naruto yelled, "Think Iruka's gonna stop me?" "Now. Both of you." Kakashi hissed. They both sighed and walked out the door. Sasuke started laughing. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. "I 'molested you'? You're funny." Sasuke replied, hugging him. Naruto sighed. "Ninja High. Do something slightly wrong and you get detention. This is just great..." He mumbled.

"It's not that bad." Sasuke said, "We have some alone time this lunch." Naruto blushed and turned his head. "Yeah." He said. They walked down the hall and made a left, walking into the office. "Hey, Iruka." Naruto said. "What is it this time?" Iruka said, filing some papers. "Kakashi-Sensei sent us here." Sasuke said bluntly.

Iruka laughed and stared at them. "I guess you both have lunch detention. Sit down in any chair and stay there for an hour or two. I'll be back." He stood up from his chair and walked out the door. "He just leaves?" Sasuke asked. "Yep. Every time." Naruto replied. "Why don't we just escape now?" "Go ahead and try to open the door." "What's gonna happen?" Sasuke said. Naruto didn't reply.

Sasuke reached over and turned the handle, seeing that it's locked. "Oh, I thought something bad was going to happen." He said. Naruto laughed and nodded, sitting down in Iruka's chair. "So! What do you wanna do?" He asked.

(T.R.- The Gaara love story will be for another time, in the future.)


End file.
